Privacy Has No Scent
by NineHundredThirteen
Summary: Kiba has a sharp nose, so when Naruto's and Sasuke's relationship takes a turn. Kiba practically has a front row seat. Oh, how Naruto can blush! T for language, and suggestive humor. SasuNaru. CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!


Privacy has no scent

(OS) (SNS)

ATTENTION: Mentions of Male on Male relationships. And also this takes place in the future when Sasuke is back in the village.

--

It was five o'clock in the morning. The sun was rising and the air was cool. Under a giant tree, which was a routine meeting place, laid the combination of Kiba and Akamaru. Kiba had woken up earlier then usual and was now an hour early for his team's meeting. After taking Akamaru for a short walk, he now sat languidly under the tree.

With his hands folded behind his head, Kiba's face was titled upward with his eyes closed. He was basking in the silence, Akamaru at his side doing the same.

The silence didn't last long though. In the distance he heard footsteps approaching, fast. He sniffed the air to know who it was. Now a days he found that his nose was more reliable then sight. He automatically knew it was Sasuke. Just as he was passing by, Kiba voiced his greeting, not bothering to open his eyes. "Good Morning, Sasuke."

The footsteps stopped in their place. Kiba sensing that he was being stared at, opened his eyes in curiosity. There standing before him was a flustered blonde. "Naruto?" Kiba asked confused. He stood up and approached the frozen blonde. The dog-lover audibly sniffed the air again. "Why…Why do you smell like Sasuke?"

The blonde's eyes widened, though Kiba didn't seem to notice. Reaching out, Kiba poked at the blonds clothes. "Are you wearing his clothes or something?" he noticed that Naruto's black and orange jacket was zipped halfway up and the underneath black shirt was visual. "His scents really strong. Almost as if he's…_on _you."

Naruto blushed and started stammering helplessly. "I-I don't…I don't know w-what your t-talking about!"

Kiba narrowed his eyes, instead of sniffing at the clothes, he grabbed onto Naruto's wrist and sniffed at the skin. "Sasuke's scent is all over you…"

Naruto tore his hand away, his blush reddening and spreading. "I-I don't…"

Kiba cut him off. "And you came from the opposite direction of your apartment." Naruto started panicking. "Why are you heading home so early?…Did you come from Sasuke's pla…"

Naruto slapped a hand over Kiba's mouth to stop him from finishing that sentence. Kiba stared at Naruto taking in the blonds' appearance. Kiba openly stared noticing the panicked expression, the dark blush, the tussled hair, and the ruffled clothes. Realization dawned on him and he slapped Naruto's hand away.

"OH MY GOD, YOU SLEPT WITH UCHIHA SASUKE!!!"

Naruto frantically waved his hands around as through it would erase the words. "Be quiet, you idiot!!" he sneered in a low voice.

"Uchiha-FUCKING-Sasuke!"

"SHUT UP!"

"How did this happen?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Naruto slid his hands in his blond locks and tugged. "It just happened."

"What do you mean _it just happened_?"

Naruto growled. "Just that! Things happen sometimes, this is one of those times! Nothing more!"

Kiba stared at the distraught blond then finally snorted. "I should of known. Something was always off about you too."

Naruto just huffed and refused to look at Kiba. The way his neck was tilted to the side, Kiba could clearly see the hickey that was left there.

Kiba smiled. "Looks like he marked you."

Naruto automatically blushed and covered the mark with his hand.

The dog-lovers smile disappeared and he took on a more serious tone. "What are you going to do now?"

The blond hesitated. "I-I don't know…I just kinda left."

Kiba gave a terse nod. Naruto gave a weak farewell then turned to walk away.

--

-One Month Later-

After coming home from an exhausting mission, the members of the team gave the Hokage a quick report, and then promptly left to sleep at their own homes.

Kiba sighed as he raked a hand through his sweat-dried hair, he grimaced at the texture and made a mental note to take a shower once he got home. On a bridge that wasn't too far ahead- someone stood, in the darkness of the night, Kiba couldn't tell who. Coming closer to the bridge, at first he thought it was Sasuke, but it wasn't, his nose failed him again- or maybe it just gave him more insight.

Naruto stood, leaning on the railing looking down into the water. Kiba went closer and the blond instantly went on alert. Jerking his head to view who was coming.

Naruto seemed to relax, because it was Kiba. But then he tensed, because it was Kiba.

Kiba had a sly smile on his face as he titled his head, his nose to the air and sniffed.

Naruto's hands clenched.

"_Things just happen' _huh, what do you call it when it happens a second time?"

The blonds hands fisted.

"I think…Sasuke's scent is stronger this time around." Kiba said casually. A blush creeping on Naruto's face. "Yup, most definitely."

"Shut up!" Naruto stepped off the bridge, walked toward Kiba, tugging at his jacket along the way. "Don't talk like you know everything!"

Kiba shrugged his shoulders. "Your right, I don't know everything. That's why the dried blood that I smell could either come from a fist fight or an aggressive roll in the hay. So yeah, I don't know everything."

Naruto appeared like he just got bitch-slapped. "Bastard!"

"Is that what you yelled when…"

Kiba didn't get to finish because Naruto punched him. The blond walked away, the stomping of angry feet could be heard echoing through the empty night. Kiba just laughed as he held his jaw.

--

-Two Days Later-

What would you know, it was mid-afternoon and Kiba saw Naruto storming past the market place. The blond seemed very fixated to get home.

Kiba grinned and fell into step beside the blond. " Sasuke's a kinky son-of-a-bitch! I smell whip cream.

Naruto just flipped him off.

-End

**A/N: This idea pretty much just attacked me, so I wrote it down. It didn't take me even an hour and its short, but hey I thought it could be a good laugh. **


End file.
